


I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR TOO LONG

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Riding, Rimming, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam didn’t know Zayn was into gay porn and he didn’t realise how badly he wanted to be fucked by a bloke</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR TOO LONG

It wasn’t his intention. He hadn’t planned this. He didn’t expect to see skin , sweat, and dicks everywhere. He should turn the computer off , but the scene is too captivating.  
Liam has already watched porn. Of course he has. Just like any other human being. He just didn’t know Zayn was into gay porn. Maybe next time he should ask before taking one’s laptop. He’d been staring at the screen for about fifteen minutes , where a mixed coloured skin guy was pounding into another one.  
Liam didn’t feel his erection until he shifted on the bed to get more /comfortable/. This was so wrong , this should not turn him on, he should shut the system down and pretend nothing happened. He surprisingly brought his hand to his growing need. On the screen the boy had switched position and was now riding the other dude. Moans were filling the room , he turned the volume down and tried to ignore the fight going on between his head and his dick. Dick finally won as Liam slipped a hand inside his basketball shorts. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, which gave him full access to his full hard on. He rested his back on the headboard, hips bucking silently up as he pumped his cock with firm hands. Thoughts ran through his mind, he imagined himself getting on his knees , sucking another man’s cock . He never thought of this before , and never though it would be so hot.

« Oh…fuck » Liam rubbed his thumb over his slit at the thought of him bouncing on a dick. His leg jerked forward knocking the laptop a few inches away. It was nearly out of battery anyway.  
He needed this , he wanted this so bad. Salty precome was already leaking and running down his shaft, he grunted, feeling shots of goose bumps running down his spine.

He still couldn’t imagine he was there , jerking off to gay porn , on Zayn’s bed. He mentally thought about the mess he was going to make, he wondered if Zayn would be mad, he wondered if Zayn was good at blowjobs.

« Fuck this… » he pushed his shorts down , air slapping his plump dick. His eyes were shut. He was so close , bucking into his own hands , sweat pearling on his forehead. Everything had escalated so quickly. And dirty plots were running inside his head. He still managed to blush when the mental image of Zayn sucking him rushed through his mind. Why was he thinking about Zayn anyway ? He wasn’t even gay. At least he thought….that was before sneaking on his personals. His orgasm was building fast as images of the raven haired boy flew to his head.

An unexpected moan escaped his lips , he murmured « Zayn…oh fuck yes ». That’s where he lost it.  
He breathed heavily milking himself dry. Right , he said , coming down from his climax , he was going to get Zayn to fuck him. And fuck whatever he thought of it , fuck the pain , fuck if it screwed their friendship , fuck if Liam felt a bit disgusted by butt sex. Cause hell yes he was going to get laid by this Bradford boy for sure.

—-

A week had passed and Liam did nothing towards his friend. Zayn didn’t notice anything, he was pissed because he lost his charger and because his laptop had ran out of battery and he didn’t understand why, since he was sure there was some left last time he used it.

Liam felt like Zayn didn’t know anything. But there were these looks , as if Zayn could read Liam’s filthy mind. But it’s always been like this , Zayn always gave the impression he could mind read. Liam tried to forget in the first few days , he did a good job on the first and second day. But his frustration grew more and more as his flatmate would strut around in the apartment in nothing but a pair of skinny pants. It’s as if he fucking knew. One night Liam couldn’t take it anymore, he jerked himself off in his bath working three fingers inside of him. His back was arched so hard, he got sore for the next few days. He never came this intense using his own hand. He really needed a good fuck.  
Liam felt like he wasn’t normal. Having wet dreams about your best friend was just not right. He couldn’t bring himself off with his hand and fingers anymore. He needed more , like that pink Bradford dick that could just be waiting for him.  
He didn’t wait long. Surprisingly. Lazily flicking channels on the television , he didn’t hear the front door closing. Zayn fell on the couch beside him and gave him a knowing look. He looked at Liam, then looked down at his lap. A cushion was smartly placed on top of his thighs. Zayn sighed, he had enough of this.

« Liam, okay…….  
-hmm ?  
-Stop thinking about me  
-What makes you think I— »

Zayn flipped the cushion over , revealing an obvious bulge. Liam blushed but didn’t attempt to cover it up with his hand. Zayn had already seen too much , it was too late to hide anything else. He mentally slapped himself. Why had he chose to wear such tight boxers today.

« It’s quite flattering though » Zayn shifted over, pressing his waist to Liam’s side. « But it’s still freaky…hearing you during the night. »

Liam pressed his back to the couch, feeling hot under his collar. Zayn was incredibly close and was saying rather embarrassing things about his best friend. He knew, he fucking knew. Liam slapped himself again, he really needed to do something about talking during his sleep.  
« First time it happened I thought you were having one of those weird funny dreams again » he ran a hand over Liam’s bare thigh , scraping the skin lightly.

« Then you started moaning and shit… thought it was really funny , seeing you all hot and desperate. » The hand grew to his groin fast. Liam cleared his throat , breath hitching unevenly.

« One night I watched you » fingers dipped into the waistband tugging it down. Liam closed his eyes. Oh my god this was happening.

« You were on your stomach , grinding on the sheets, you fucker, that was hot. And you know what » Zayn took his fingers out , Liam groaned in disappointment but soon , Zayn straddled his thighs pressing his bum on the other boy’s erection.

« You moaned my name. MY name. I thought you were dreaming about some fine ass lady , but no , you were thinking about my ass instead . You can’t even imagine how hard I was at the sight of you. »

Zayn rolled his hips, over a whimpering Liam. He repeated the motion grabbing the collar of his t shirt and yanking it off. Liam took about half a second to react. This WAS happening. He wasn’t so sure of what he wanted now. Now that Zayn was on top of him , and grinding , teasing his painfully hard cock. Zayn lowered himself , finally pulling the pants off. Liam’s cock slapped against his stomach leaking abondly. With no hesitation , Zayn took the length in his mouth. He wasn’t new to sucking dicks , he wasn’t new to fucking guys. So when he slid his lips on the hot skin , he wasn’t surprised to feel Liam’s hips shifting violently up. He pinned Liam’s body down , using only his mouth to steady the shaft.

« Oh…oh god » Liam allowed broken moans to escape his lips. Zayn was not good with his lips , he was glorious , pulling his head up and down , letting the tip touch the back of his throat , swallowing him whole. It felt so good , and Zayn hadn’t even started to suck yet. Eye contact was made , it took all of Liam’s energy not to climax right now. Zayn let go of Liam to quickly unbutton his jeans and slide them down his legs. He needed friction, but Liam tasted so good. It was so wrong and felt so right at the same time. His moans were echoing into his ears like the chiming of bells. Fuck he’d been waiting for this for so long.  
Liam felt like he was not going to hold. He fisted Zayn’s dark hair and pulled him up. Zayn got the hint and got on his legs , straddling Liam again. This time , their bare erections brushing softly. Zayn gasped at the friction, shifting his hips to feel the contact again. Liam looked down at Zayn’s lips , wet , red , swollen and puffy , just waiting to be kissed. He pressed them against his . Zayn’s lips were so soft and warm. He could taste his own scent on his tongue , sending vibrations to his skin.

« Z-zayn….please »

He didn’t know what he was begging for , but he hoped Zayn would understand. They were desperately clinging to each other’s lips, tongues meeting , brushing , fluids blended together. So many sensations in just one move. Liam could’ve stayed like this for ever but right now he wanted more , more friction, more strokes more experience. He pushed Zayn , putting his flat palm on his chest and reached his hand.

« We’re going to my bedroom » he said confidently.

Doors quickly closed , bed sheets aldready in a mess. Zayn was frotting his skin shamelessly on the other’s pale one. Moans were responding to his caresses. Liam was keening filthily under the weight of the raven haired boy. He stretched his hand taping it on the night stand. His fingers curled over a little bottle that was already half empty. Of course with all these series of solo wanking and self-fingering , Liam had to use proper material. Zayn didn’t even pick up when he saw the tube was nearly out of his content. He unscrewed the top instead , clumsily running the gel on his hands. A little bit of the cool liquid dribbled and landed on Liam’s chest making his body shake at the temperature. Zayn teasingly rubbed the pad of his finger around the sensitive skin right under Liam’s balls.

« I’m going to fuck you » he said only pushing the small head of his digit inside « I’ve been wanting this for so long. » knuckles deep inside , Zayn was working inside the tight heatness. He curved and twisted his fingers , added a second one making Liam whimper with want and need.

« Do you like that ? Have you been fingering yourself while thinking about my cock ? You filthy slut »

Liam moaned bending his knees, taping the flat of his foot on the mattress. He was holding the bar behind him hips bucking without him controlling them. Fingering himself was good , but having Zayn’s fingers inside him was magic. He knew exactly how to bend his knuckles , where to pump them , how to make you reach the edge without falling over it.  
Liam felt exactly this way he sucked his bottom lip when Zayn’s gorgeous lips closed around the skin on his balls sucking them alternatively. No this was not enough, he needed more. Right there right now. He grabbed him by the hair again and pulled him up. With one move he threw Zayn’s body on the bed and climbed on top of him. He was going to do this. He’s going to rock on that cock until he forgets his own name. They went too far they can’t go back. There’s a tiny part , the sensible part of Liam that thinks that this isn’t right , no you should not fuck your flatmate , your best friend that is to say , just because he’s hot and into guys. But fuck this because what is wrong is exciting and what is forbidden is hot. So Liam is just going to impale himself and never turn back. He finishes the bottle of lube, making it slide down Zayn’s shaft standing brightly upright. He guides his hand towards the member , slicking it properly , giving it a few pumps just for the sake of seeing Zayn loose a bit of control. His eyes close as he tries to control the motion of his hips. Knees at either side of the other’s body , Liam sinks down feeling Zayn’s cock rip him in half. It hurts , but it’s good hurt, good pain. The kind of pain that twists into pleasure. The kind of pain that burns your inside , the kind pain that makes you want to increase it. His cheeks lower down until they hit Zayn’s skin. He rolls his hips just to get used to the strange feeling. His heart is beating so fast and he hasn’t even started moving. He rocked his body again this time making Zayn’s cock twitch inside him. The stiffness hit a weird spot that made Liam’s mouth drop open. He shifted upwards and dropped gently. The slick cock was sliding inside of him as he was bobbing up and down. Zayn places his hands on his waist , fingers burying fiercely , probably leaving marks.

« that feels good uh ? » Liam didn’t respond , voice cut by the motion of his thrusts. He let his head fall loose , curls sticking to his forehead, eyes blinking messily. Zayn was tired of being passive so he shot his hips up meeting with Liam’s wet inside , making a slick obscene noise when the tip hit the bundle of nerves that made Liam close his eyes in a silent cry.

« Ye-yeah….there…Zayn , there. »

Zayn’s legs were bent at the knees , feet flat on the bed as he bucked his hips drumming on what he assumed was Liam’s prostate. And Liam cries again because this feels so good , so much better than fucking a girl and he can’t believe he missed this and oh fuck he hope this would become a regular thing because seeing Zayn all hot , messy and moaning under him is by far the sexiest thing he’d have to witness. Liam’s cock was leaking on Zayn’s stomach , aching for friction all red and plump. He felt this heat building at the pit of his stomach he was nearly there , he was going to come untouched right here and then. His walls clenched around Zayn’s dick causing him to whimper and thrust in an erratic motion.

« Fuck Liam.. So tight..I’m gonna c- »

« Do it , fill me with your come !! I want to feel it » Zayn didn’t have time to answer as he spilled over the edge , filling Liam’s arse with his hot semen. He could feel it running down his shaft and dropping out of Liam’s pink abused hole. He still couldn’t believe what had happened , but it felt so good and he sure wanted to do that again. He watched as Liam dropped a hand to his member , ready to jerk himself to his climax. But Zayn wanted to pleasure him more. He flipped them over , Liam nearly banging his head on the back of the bed, and snatched his hand away. He grabbed both Liam’s thighs and dragged him towards the end of the bed where his head was resting.

« Zayn what are you doing ? » Zayn soon came with an answer , sticking his tongue out and circling it around the rim between Liam’s cheeks. Liam jumped , unaware of this new feeling. He moaned and tried to push Zayn’s face away , this was too much. He was wrecked and oversensitive , but he hadn’t come yet. This was too much but Liam couldn’t find the strength to push Zayn’s tongue away. But at the same time it was such a good feeling and the thought of Zayn fucking him with his tongue and tasting his own come made Liam rock his hips against the other boy’s lips. He grew closer and closer to his orgasm not even trying to contain his loud reactions . He lost it when Zayn flattened his tongue , licking a long wet stripe of saliva just on the outside of his sensitive hole.

—-

« Zayn , how’re you doing ? »

Liam closed the buttons of his shirt , hair still humid from the recent shower he’d taken.

« Dunno. But I don’t regret anything »

« This isn’t just a hook up is it ? I mean we’re okay aren’t we ? »

« How about you suck my dick and then I’ll give you the answer later yeah ? »

Liam thought Zayn was kidding , not until he pushed his sweatpants down kicking his feet to get away from its grip. Maybe it wasn’t just an fling then maybe it would become something permanent and usual. Liam didn’t know what would happen next but right now he was dropping to his knees , face buried into the other boy’s crotch..


End file.
